Jashin's Bride
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Hidan is trapped in a hole, after Shikamaru puts him there, he wants revenge. But Jashin has other plans for Hidan. He sends another faithful servant from Hidan's past to get him out and to take him on a task Hidan is not to know about. HidanXOC
1. Eoika

A/N: This is a Hidan X OC story possible Jashin X OC. For one thing I don't own any character except for Eoika. I wish I owned Hidan but sadly I don't; now on with the story.

Hidan hated Shikamaru; as soon as he got out he would find him and kill him. He formulated all kind of painful punishments to ensue on his new enemy.

The only thing Hidan would ever thank that bastard for was that Shikamaru brought new experiences of pain to him. Hidan now knew what it was like to be blown up, strike the ground below from a high distance, rocks crushing his body, and finally the pain of not having enough air to breath.

Hidan really didn't know how long he was in there but memories of when he first decided to follow Jashin came to him without his permission. Though, the memories did give him a sense of calm he hadn't felt in a long time.

*Flashback*

Yugakure, the Village Hidden in the Steam Yugakure is the village that Hidan originated from. When he was young Jashin paid him a visit and Hidan converted over to Jashinism. Jashin gave him a three bladed scythe, the one he had now, and said, "If you want to prove yourself worthy, kill all of the villagers in your village."

Hidan obediently followed the orders and killed every last man and woman, old and young, and then left north on Jashin's orders. He said, 'In the land of the deep snow you'll find one of my most obedient followers. She'll teach you how to use my gifts.'

Hidan asked, 'What gifts?' but Jashin had already gone.

Young Hidan headed north, so far north that he was in the mountains. The snow was blinding and it was so cold; he felt like he was going to die. He then got to the village hidden in the snow and they welcomed him like one of their own. Hidan learned that even though food seemed nonexistent the village had learned to hunt the beasts that camouflaged quite well in the snow. Food was actually abundant in the village and they never grew hungry.

The next morning after he got there one of the villagers said, 'There is someone here to see you.' Hidan was confused but he followed the villager to a house towards the center of the village.

When he got there a whole group of people were bowing on hands and knees and in the center of this bowing circle was a woman that made him silent in awe. The villager who led him there immediately bowed in the same ways of the others. She was tall, thin, and had a body that would make any man stare and want her. Her hair was snow white and almost translucent, and her eyes were green but she had purple surrounding her pupil.

She turned to him and she smiled showing her white smile; she walked over to Hidan and the villagers moved aside to let her pass. When she got to him she bent down to make sure he didn't strain his neck and said, 'Jashin has chosen a fine one this time. Villagers prepare the ceremony; these are Jashin's orders. Now Hidan there are certain things I wish to discuss with you. After this ceremony you will be immortal, but you will keep aging until your body is at its maximum potential.'

'I'm going to be immortal?' Hidan said with a childish excitement known to all his age.

The woman smiled and said 'Yes. Just remember this gift is from Jashin and if you make him angry at you in any way he can take it away just as easily. Understand?' Hidan nodded again and she said, 'My name is Eoika now let's start this ceremony."

*End Flashback*

Hidan heard the rocks above him move and a mass of them moved up and when light touched his eyes he had to squint due to the fact he was in the dark for so long. When he got somewhat used to the light a familiar voice said, "How many years has it been since I last saw you Hidan? My, what a mess you've gotten into." And a familiar laugh sounded.

Hidan looked up and he saw a silhouette of a woman with a three bladed scythe standing above the gorge he was in. He then said, "Get me the fuck of this hole or I'll bite your eyes out!"

"Such rude language to your savior, maybe I should just let the rocks go back on you." The familiar voice said.

The woman then lifted an arm and Hidan could see the rocks hovering back over the hole and Hidan said, "Okay! I'm sorry just get me out of here!"

The laugh came again and her arm went down, and the rocks fell over in a pile away from the view of the hole. With a similar arm rising she did with the rocks she lifted Hidan's body parts in the air and out of the hole. When his head got up he finally saw whom his rescuer was and he was wide eyed and wide mouthed. She then said, "So _now_ you know who I am? Long time no see Hidan." Her smile was like a wave of relief.

He then smiled more sincerely then he had in a long time and said, "Hello Eoika, you seem well."

She laughed and said, "Well you look like shit, let me fix you up." Before he could make a comeback Eoika said some illegible words Hidan's body swooshed in the air and came back together like new, well besides the blood stains and little to no clothing.

She then said more illegible words and Hidan was lightly placed on his feet. He wasn't used to having the ability of his legs yet so he fell over only to be caught by Eoika who laughed and said, "I guess I should help you get used to your body before we do what Jashin has assigned us."

"What did he assign?" Hidan asked; already regaining control of his body.

"That's for me to know and you to guess." Eoika said and Hidan was in control of his body once again. He stood up and she said, "Now can I trust you will follow and ask no questions?"

"No questions asked." Hidan said and the Eoika gave him his scythe back, "Now lead the way Eoika."

They then started walking and Eoika said, "Well the first task is to get you some clothes you can wear."

Hidan looked at his clothes and he really only had on his underwear and his Akatsuki cloak that covered his underwear and the remains of a sleeve. He then said, "You're right but where are we going for that?"

"I said no questions asked but I guess fir this I can tell you. We're going to a town near here where they worship Jashin and where Jashinists from all over the world travel to, to take the trials."

"The… trials?" Hidan asked giving her a confused look.

"You don't think Jashin has the time to look for Jashinists who are worthy of the gift of immortality. The trials test them to see if they are worthy and whoever is the immortal in the village at the time grants them immortality if Jashin allows. Understand?"

"Yeah I guess." Hidan said. Hidan looked over at Eoika and noticed that Eoika was as tall as he was and that she was wearing black kimono that's sleeves went to her elbows. The sides were slit up to her upper thighs so she could move without trouble. And on the back was white Jashin symbol that spread from shoulder to shoulder. He then said, "I think I have an idea for my new outfit."

"Oh? And what is this idea?" Eoika said with a smile.

He blushed and looked away saying, "I was thinking I could get something like yours but more like samurai wear."

"Hmm… Well lucky for you Jashin had already planned something like that for you." She laughed and said, "Now let's pick up the pace. We need to get there before night."

"Why?" Hidan asked obviously curious.

"If we don't get there at curfew we'd be left out of the city and not able to get in till the next night."

"Ah… well let's pick up the pace then." Hidan said and then they both ran faster to the city of Jashinists.


	2. The Trials

A/N: ***Disclaimer for rest of story* (may update it later on though)** I only own Eoika and no one else. Sadly no one else means I don't own Hidan. If I did I wouldn't be here would I? Also thanks to all who reviewed. Also I hope you enjoy the descriptions of the clothes in this one because I didn't know what samurai's wore as 'casual' wear. I had to look all over the place just to find out I typed in the wrong thing. Another thing I had to look up was a wedding dress; you'll find out why. Well now that is explained, on with the story!

As they got in the city a half an hour later Hidan noticed that everywhere they went people were either bowing or going on their hands and knees, heads to the dirt. He didn't know why but he wrote it off as their way of greeting new people to the village of Jashinists, he found out was named Nihsaj ((if you haven't noticed it's Jashin spelled backwards)).

When they got to a building it read, 'Tailors' he presumed that Eoika was making him getting clothes the first priority. When they entered the man behind the counter put on a smile and said, "Ah I have his clothes right here."

Hidan saw Eoika smile and take the outfit then turn to him with a smile saying, "Go ahead and try it on." Hidan took it from her and headed to the changing rooms. He looked at the clothes. There was a black kimono ((but a man's kimono)) with Jashin's symbol on the back, and a black pair of hakama pants that weren't split and had many pleats and folds. There was also a pair of black split-toed socks with a pair of geta sandals, and a black loincloth.

Hidan thought, "Jashin truly thought of everything." He put it on and when he was done and everything fit perfectly he walked out and said, "So how do I look?"

Eoika looked and smiled saying, "Just perfect; a thousand times better than the remains of your Akatsuki outfit. Now let's find us a place to stay. Curfew is soon and plus you need more time to recover. I mean you just came back together again ((humpydy dumpydy sat on a wall, you know the rest)). Come on."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shop and to the nearest hotel. Hidan then noticed that people were still bowing but he saw repeat people still bowing. He would make sure to ask Eoika about that later but a sudden rush of exhaustion was coming upon him and the idea of rest at a hotel really sounded good. When they got there Hidan was practically falling asleep where he stood, he didn't even notice that Eoika got a two bed room until he was actually inside it.

Eoika smiled and said, "Pick a bed." He chose the one closest to him and before he fell asleep he saw her go in the bed next to him and he heard her say, "Good night." And close her eyes as well.

*The next morning*

Hidan woke to someone shaking him and since he wasn't so much of a morning person he said groggily, "Fuck off bastard!"

"Wake up Hidan!" He recognized the voice of Eoika but didn't move. He merely opened his eyes and she said with that kind smile, "Morning Hidan, if you don't mind I need you to wake up so we can get out into the town"

He sat up and said, "Answer me some questions first."

"Alright what are they?" Eoika asked.

"You said that Jashin doesn't have time to look for Jashinists who are worthy of the gift of immortality, right?" she nodded and he continued, "So why was I chosen for immortality and never had to go through this trial?"

She laughed and said seriously, "Because when Jashin isn't seeing to punishing and spreading pain and destruction through the world he is looking for potential Jashinists, not for immortality candidates. Following me so far?" with a nod from Hidan she continued to say, "Well for some strange reason when he first found you he felt as if he had to make you an immortal. There was something about you that made him spend his time on you. And so that means you're special Hidan. You're the first Jashinist in a thousand years that Jashin has taken t time to actually look for someone worthy of the gift of immortality. Now your next question?"

"Why were the people in the street bowing?" Hidan said now as serious as Eoika.

She laughed and then said, "That is one of those unaskable questions you have to find out about. Any other questions?"

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Hidan then stood up.

This caused her to laugh again and then said, "We have to go to the trails. I found out they didn't have any immortals in the village this time and since you never been to one I thought you would like to see how it went. Also I have to participate in the choosing role."

Hidan sighed and then followed Eoika out, they got more bowing which made him even more confused and then adjusted his scythe just in case one decided to attack. Hidan then looked at Eoika and she smiled at him which made his heart beat a little faster. He smiled back out of instinct and said, "This brings back memories, except I wasn't as tall as you when you were training me."

"Yeah and now I can't give you piggy back rides anymore if you get tired, but you grew to be a handsome man." She smiled and tousled his hair; he blushed and then fixed his hair while Eoika let out a couple of laughs. When they got to the entrance of the coliseum, which was like the one in Rome just more fixed up and new, Eoika asked, "Just go in and take a seat anywhere you like, and-"

Then two women grabbed her arms and said, "Thank Jashin you're here! We need you to get ready for the ceremony." They then ran off with Eoika who looked like this was a normal occurrence and then Hidan headed inside took a seat in the middle. The coliseum was filled and he hadn't realized just how many people actually worshiped Jashin until now.

He smiled and then a minute or two later everyone went silent and three men walked in the middle of the coliseum and stood to make a triangle. The two women that took Eoika came out and made a circle around the men and then connected them so that the Jashin symbol was complete. Then the two women went back and this time brought out Eoika who made everyone stare in awe.

Her white wedding kimono she wore was an elaborate rich patterned silk brocade kimono called uchikake and was worn over the white kimono that would be worn at a wedding reception. The bright and colorful uchikake kimono was made of silk and silk brocade. Rich in fine embroidered patterns, the uchikake was embellished with scenes of cranes. The uchikake kimono was white.

Eoika's hair was also styled in the traditional hair style called bunkin-takashimada and adorned with beautiful gold combs and accessories called kanzashi. A white wedding hood called tsuno kakushi she wore was meant to hide two front golden "tsuno" or horns. She carried a small purse style sack called hakoseko and a small encased sword called kaiken. A fan was worn in the obi belt. Hidan's heart sped up as she stepped into the middle of the circle and said in an empowering voice, "We come here today to see if these three men around me have the power to become immortal. If not they'll die where they stand. Do you agree to these terms?" the men around her agreed and then she said, "Then in the name of Jashin let the trial commence."

The men around her got into a fighting position and attacked her. Everyone gasped and Hidan was about to get up and defend her but then he calmed down and smiled as he remembered her fighting skills. She smiled then as soon as they all were going to attack she jumped out of the circle and they all stopped before they attacked each other. They then turned back towards her and tried to attack her. She just laughed spun around and then the whole floor of the coliseum was made into a Jashin symbol. She jumped into the first one made and lifted her arms to the air and then Jashin's symbol appeared on her forehead and then her canines turned into fangs. The men then stopped in their tracks and looked at her like they were in a trance.

She then pointed at them and motioned them forward. They came obediently and when they got there she said, "You fought well now to test you blood to see if you are truly worthy of the gift of Jashin." Then all the men around her fell and turned to dust, and Eoika was licking her lips that now ad blood on them. Her fangs disappeared and so did the symbol on her forehead and she turned to the crowd, "None of these men were worthy so they had to die. Now you may all leave! May you all go with Jashin's blessings." She then started to leave but Hidan jumped down next to her and grabbed her arm. The crowd gasped in surprise but Eoika held up her hand and said, "All is well he's with me."

They left with content and Hidan the asked, "Just who are you?"

She smiled but ignored his question and carried on. Hidan let her and he followed but he still wanted to know. He was fascinated at how she could kill those men so easily. He didn't see her move on the final blow and that just amazed him. Then Eoika said, "I'll tell you when the time is right but we have to leave the village to the place I have to take you."

Hidan nodded and they then left after she changed into her previous clothes. When she got out she smiled at him and his heart sped up and then he noticed this had happened many times before. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it only seemed to happen near her. Sure he's been with other women before but she was different.

As they left the village he asked, "How old are you?"

"That's not a question to ask a woman, but I'll tell you. I'm one day older than Jashin." Eoika said and Hidan stopped and that caused Eoika to stop.

He then said eyes wide from shock, "Then that would make you…"

She smiled and said, "That would make me Jashin's co-creator. I might as well tell you everything now."

A/N: Well hope you all like this story and if you have any questions leave it in the review. But please review to tell me how you fell about the story. NO FLAMERS!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Please Don't Stop The Music

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm going to do something different than my other stories. For all anonymous reviewers that review for this story are going to be at the bottom of the page. I thought just in case people just want to get to the story and news can just read this and all anonymous reviewers could read their reply and everything else. Well that's all the news for now, and now onto the story. P.S. Please review after the story and tell me how you felt about it and thanks for reading. Also it might be a while til I get the next chapter out. My dad doesn't have good internet signal and sometimes noexistant so please forgive me for lack of posts.

Hidan looked at Eoika wide mouthed and eyed. He couldn't say anything; he was just speechless. How could she be the creator of, scratch that, co-creator of Jashin? And since she was the co-creator who was the creator? She then spoke calmly and said, "Well I won't tell you everything but I will tell you most of it. Hmm… where to start… I guess I can start from when I was created and work my way from there."

Eoika led a very shocked Hidan to a nearby tree and sat down under it with him, "Every god has been made by their creator. I was made by the first gods, who were lovers, and was actually their first born child. But then my mother became sterile, but they still wanted children. So they searched all the knowledge they finally came up with a way to make their children. Well a day to my parents was like twenty years in your time so I was an adult by the time they found out how to make another being."

She took a break to make sure Hidan was following it when he looked like he somewhat got what she said she continued, "Well they needed three people to make it and since I was trained the same amount, or even more, as they were I had to help. It took a full day to make him and that he was Jashin. We made him an immortal God and then when he was a full success my parents made more until they were satisfied with the number of children. I had a part of all of their makings and what you don't know is that all of them were made with a different weakness and I knew everyone of those weaknesses. They were very hard to find about weaknesses but they still had one. I have a weakness and even Jashin has a weakness."

Hidan was even more shocked and then he looked Eoika and saw her sorrowful expression he was going to ask her if she was okay but she continued on like she had no choice, "It was many years and even though they all knew each other's weaknesses no one but my parents knew mine. That is until Jashin and my brother Kokako, who was the god of the river, got into a fight. When they did I was killed, everyone was worried and but my parents weren't. I didn't want to die so a minute or two later I sat up like nothing happened and we found my weakness. I could die like a mortal."

She then smiled and said, "But then I would just be brought back when I chose. So really I had a weakness but not one that could completely kill me. Including my parents I'm the only one out of them that was a true God. Well when Jashin found out about this he had convinced me to help him kill all of them. We did but when we tried to kill my parents all we could do was seal them and I found that after a while in isolation they died. Then I realized I was the only true God. I knew this because in my training I had to isolate myself longer, much longer than they had and I still lived."

Her smile faded and then Hidan put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and she touched his hand and continued on like he gave her strength to continue, "Jashin and I were the only ones left and I just wanted to die. I wanted a true death but knew it would never come. Even if I was killed I could never truly die. I tried but every time I 'died' I would always come back in a day your time."

She then smiled and said, "The rest I can't tell you but when I sealed my parents they sealed my knowledge. SO know I can only know what I need. If I don't need it I can't unlock it, and also they made it so that everything Jashin and I know the other will know as well, but I can keep things away from Jashin. I learned how to do that when I needed to keep a secret from him. So I know all he knows but he doesn't know I do." That made her laugh and Hidan blushed when she looked him straight in the eye. He didn't know why but she had that affect on him, but what he didn't know was that he had the same affect on her.

Hidan then asked, "So… does that mean you're more powerful than Jashin?"

She thought for a bit and then said, "I am but yet I'm not. It's hard to explain but it's the only way I can explain it without going into even more confusing details. Now let's get going there's still much I have to do with you." They then stood up and headed off further east.

When they got to the next town no one bowed or groveled on the ground but quite the opposite reaction happened. Everyone was giving weary glances at Hidan's scythe, but it didn't affect him much. He and Eoika just ignored everyone and just talked when they got to a hotel they decided to stay the night. They didn't even look at the room as they threw the stuff in, in fact Hidan didn't have time to look because she was hurrying him out of there so they could go someplace in town; though they made sure to leave his scythe.

He had no idea where he was being led but he didn't care as long as he was with Eoika. He then blushed at the thought and then nearly ran into Eoika when she stopped and said, "This is the place."

Hidan looked at the sign but there was none to be found. In fact there was one but it was so covered with dust and dirt he didn't try to make it out. He just followed Eoika into the place and when he got in he saw it was a club with a huge dance floor and another floor above it that served as a sitting area/eatery.

Eoika led him up to the second floor past all the dancers and when they found an empty seat they sat down and looked over a menu. Just after they decided a cheery waitress came over and it looked like all she noticed was Hidan as she said, "What can I get you?"

He smiled at how desperate she was acting so he thought he would dampen her mood by saying, "Eoika what would you like babe?"

She caught onto what he was doing and said, "I'll have the strawberry rice cakes and a shot of sake."

When the waitress caught sight of Eoika and they could both see how discouraged she felt about trying to hit on Hidan. For one no one could compare to Eoika in the looks department and the waitress sure was going to try. Hidan then said, "I'll have a cup of sake and that's it."

"Okay it'll be out shortly." The not so cheerful waitress said and left. As soon as she was out of earshot Hidan and Eoika burst out laughing and couldn't stop until she came back with their order. Just as quickly as she got there she left and then Hidan and Eoika consumed their order.

Then after they were done Eoika said, "Let's dance."

Hidan said, "Why not." and they headed down to the dance floor. When they got there ((I don't care when this song came out but it fits my plan)) 'Please Don't Stop The Music' started to play.

Eoika then went to the center of the dance floor and they started to dance.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place,

I gotta' get my body moving shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate (Yeah)

Eoika had invited Hidan over and he went because he was drawn to her.

_Who knew, That you'd be up in here lookin like you do,_

Yeah, you're makin' stayin' over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredible,

If you don't have to go, don't

Hidan then headed over to Eoika and started to dance with her. 

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party,

But now we're rockin on the dance floor

Acting naughty,

Your hands around my waist,

And as if saying what Hidan was doing he put his hands on her waist.

Just let the music play,

We're hand in hand,

They interlocked hands.

Chest to chest,

They got very close to one another.

And now we're face to face,

[CHORUS]

I wanna' take you away,

Lets escape into the music,

DJ let it play,

I just can't refuse it,

Like the way you do this,

Keep on rockin to it,

Please don't stop the,

Please don't stop the,

Please don't stop the music,

I wanna' take you away,

Lets escape into the music,

DJ let it play,

I just can't refuse it,

Like the way you do this,

Keep on rockin to it,

Please don't stop the,

Please don't stop the,

Please don't stop the music,

Baby are you ready cause its getting close,

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

It was like the song was really speaking and controlling them because that's how they were felling.

What goes on between us no one has to know,

this is a private show (Ohh)

At this point they were really getting into the song and like no one else was in the room.

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party,

But now we're rockin on the dance floor,

Acting naughty,

Your hands around my waist,

Just let the music play,

We're hand in hand,

Chest to chest,

And now we're face to face,

I wanna' take you away,

Lets escape into the music,

DJ let it play,

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

_I wanna' take you away,_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play,_

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

Please don't stop the music (Music, music, music)

_Please don't stop the music_

I wanna take you, away...

_Let's escape into the music,_

_DJ let it play,_

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you, away..._

_Let's escape into the music,_

_DJ let it play,_

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

When the song was song was done there was clapping form all around and they looked around. They hadn't realized that the others on the dance floor had spread and watched them dance. Hidan and Eoika were breathing heavily and they then Eoika said some more of those inaudible words and they were then in the hotel room. They were helping each other out of their clothes while passionately kissing each other. They then showed just how they felt each other through physical contact on the single bed in the room.

To OTURAN IKAMUZU () glad you like the story and I'm glad I didn't make my story unoriginal; that's always good to hear. Glad you liked the dress, but I had to admit I had the help from my friend who knows about this stuff. I'll be sure to turn more people into dust but not too much or it won't be so special the next time I decide to do it. Thanks for reading and hope you continue to!


	4. Runaways

A/N: Well I didn't get to where I wanted in the last chapter but that's okay; I'll just put it in this one. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and hope you continue to read this and review.

Hidan opened his eyes to see Eoika sleeping next to him and that made him smile. He had been with other women before but Eoika was different, more special. He then moved a stray hair from her face and she stirred. Hidan smiled at her and she did to but then her expression turned to one of surprise then a mixture of horror and depression. She sat up and started to cry saying, "Why, why, why" over and over again.

Hidan sat up and touched her bare back asking, "What's wrong Eoika? Was I that fucking bad?" He tried to make her feel better but it just made her cry more. She then flinched away from him and quickly made Jashin's symbol on the ground with her blood and sat in the middle her legs pretzel style and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she had Jashin's symbol for her irises and pupils and a Jashin symbol on her forehead.

She was devoid of all emotions and Hidan just looked at her worried. Hidan looked away and when she finally came back she fell forward and cried some more. Hidan rushed over to her and took her in his arms. She cried onto his bare chest while he pet her head and shushed her. When she calmed down she looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Hidan."

"What's there to be sorry about Eoika?" Hidan went to kiss her but she looked away and tried to get out of his arms. He held her and said, "Eoika tell me what's wrong."

She then went still, looked at the ground and said in a quiet voice, "I made you sin and make Jashin send other Jashinists on you."

"Oh and what sin have I committed? I can be with any woman except Jashin's bride. Wait, don't tell me…" Hidan said obviously confused and worried.

She then looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm Jashin's Bride." Hidan looked at her with pure shock and she continued, "The last part of my parents curse was that I was to be his until he died. I had meant to tell you last night but with the club, and the dancing, I just got caught up in the moment. I realized I loved you but everything was just so right last night I forgot to tell you."

Hidan was paralyzed from shock and Eoika cried into his chest. He then made her look at him and said, "Eoika I love you and I don't care if Jashin's against me as long as I have you."

She smiled and said, "I love you Hidan." They kissed and then she said, "I have to fix you. If I don't Jashin can take away your immortality and you would die."

Hidan nodded and then asked, "What do you need to do?"

She then stood up and so did Hidan, "Well Hidan first get on the bed and lie down." When he did she climbed on top of him and then said, "Jashin's symbol really isn't his. Well technically it is but it is really our family crest which we put on our creations. Now spread out your arms and legs," he did and gave her a sexy smile and she laughed, "This doesn't have anything to do with sex. Now this is going to hurt but you like pain don't you."

"You're right baby." Eoika put her forehead on his and then took her nails and made Jashin's symbol on his chest, more like she sliced it into his skin. He let out a moan of pleasure and she laughed. She then grew fangs and then bit his neck which made his manhood grow. He felt she was giving him her blood and taking out his. When she was done she put both her hands on the bloody mark on his chest and then said, "Yam Nadin Evil Dna Evah sih Ytilatrommi Sa Gnol sa I Evol Mih."

A giant pain more painful than any he felt before went through his body and it calmed down as Eoika kissed him. He then hugged her and pressed her against him. His manhood was huge now; from fantastic pain and from the beautiful woman on top of him. He flipped over so now she was under and he was on top and said, "One more time?"

She smiled but said, "You're no longer under Jashin's direct threat but you are still under his religion." She put her hand on his cheek and said, "And now every immortal under Jashin's religion is going to be on your tail. I think we should get going."

He laughed and smiled saying, "You're right." They both got up and changed into their clothes and said, "Let's go."

She nodded and they headed north; hoping to lose the immortals in the snow.

As they headed across the hot desert they met five immortals who teamed up only due to Hidan. Eoika convinced Hidan not to attack till they got to the forest.

The immortal to spot them said, "Why ya running ya pansy. Just give us Jashin's bride and let's kill ya."

"Yeah! Just don't run! Aren't you one of Jashin's religion? Why not fight?"

They kept talking and insulting but never anything about Eoika. They knew not to insult Jashin's Bride who, Hidan saw, was getting pissed.

"You're a bastard you know that fucker? Making love to Jashin's lover is just fucked up! You probably drugged her to do what you want. Or you threatened her with a jutsu."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARDS!!" Eoika finally yelled, "You don't know the fuck about shit!" She then smiled when she noticed they stayed quiet and that they got into the forest. She made a noise that didn't sound like any living animal or human and then the they were in the center of the forest, "Hidan when I say come back stay by me and don't leave."

He nodded and Jashin's symbol appeared under their feet and then she extended her legs to either side of her and put her arms in front of her. When the pursuers came into sight she spun around and with her arms made a triangle. The entire forest was circled by a circle that cut deep in the earth and then the rest of Jashin's symbol appeared deep in the Earth making the immortals that were after them look a little scared. Eoika nodded and then said, "You're up Hidan."

Hidan grabbed her in his arms and then crashed his lips against hers. They heard the immortals gasp and Hidan and Eoika smiled. Hidan then released from the kiss and then said, "Well come at me then."

They saw that the pursuers were seething and Hidan smiled knowing it was because of his sins; as far as he cared no touching Jashin's bride was no longer a sin. The immortals charged after him and Hidan attacked, but it was like they were nothing.

He then remembered that when Eoika was teaching him when he was young she said, 'When an immortal becomes immortal the strength they get depends on who makes them and immortal.' Hidan smiled thinking that, not that they weren't weak, he was stronger than any immortal on the planet. He looked back at Eoika and saw her smiling. She looked like she had all confidence in the world that Hidan wouldn't fail.

He then heard her voice in his head, "_Take some of each of their blood. Then when you co come back to the circle._"

He nodded and then took and consumed each of the immortals blood and hopped back into the circle with Eoika who laughed. Hidan went into his voodoo technique mode where his skin was black beside s the white parts that made him look almost skeletal. Jashin's symbol appeared on Eoika's symbol and replaced her irises and pupils, and she grew fangs. She then turned to Hidan and drank a little of his blood which was very pleasurable to them both. She then turned to them and they were all paralyzed. She lifted her arms in the air and said ,"Give Hidan the power to destroy an immortal! May he be able to kill all he faces."

The black hole on Hidan's forehead was now filled in with white and Hidan felt power surge throughout his body. He laughed evilly and knew he could kill all of them but Eoika turned to the one who first spotted them and she moved so fast that no one even noticed her move except Hidan. She then came back, which only Hidan could see, and the man turned to dust. She then turned to Hidan and said with a fanged smile, "I just wanted to kill one."

He smiled and then turned to the remaining pursuers and said, "You guys have now been cursed, but more importantly I'll start my ritual. NOW!! LET'S SAVOR THE UTMOST OF PAIN TOGETHER!!" He then stabbed his legs with his black spike he pulled from his clothes which made the immortals fall to the ground in pain.

They didn't enjoy it so Eoika said, "And you call yourselves the followers of Jashin, the god f pain and destruction! You make me sick." Eoika then sliced Hidan across the back which made him moan in delight but made the others cry in pain.

"You don't deserve the greatest pain in the world but you don't deserve to get anymore delightful pain. Now… die!" Hidan then took his scythe and stabbed it through his chest. The immortals fell over with an earsplitting cry while Hidan was enjoying the pain.

They were dead and when Hidan took his scythe out he turned to Eoika and then she crashed her lips to his and pressed her body against his. He then wrapped his arms around her bringing them closer together. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted. He explored her mouth while she massaged his tongue and when she bit it and made it bleed they moaned out in pleasure.

They stopped to take a breath and then went at it again but it was more passionate then before. Hidan groped her butt that made her moan as he then moved to her neck to kiss and nip her neck and found her sweet spot. He then bit so hard on it that she bled which made her moan louder. Hidan said in between breaths, "Let's do it."

"Sure." Then they went to the ground and removed each others' clothes.

*Censored for rated M material*

After they were done they headed off to the North; which was another day away even if they hurried. When it started to get dark they searched for a place to stay and found a cave they stayed in when Hidan first became immortal. They settled in and were finished preparing food just as night fell and a blizzard ensued. They still couldn't relax though; the rest of Jashin's immortals were after them.

After dinner Eoika started "Hidan I'll take the first watch-"Eoika was interrupted by Hidan pulling her down onto his lap.

She blushed and he said, "I'll stay up just sleep for now Eoika." He smiled at her and then she rested her head in the crook of his neck and curled up in his arms.

She then let out a small chuckle and said, "I remember the last time we were here. It's just like back then but I took the first watch and you were in my lap."

He laughed and then said, "Just sleep Eoika you can trust me."

"I know Hidan." She then kissed his neck and Hidan heard her soft sleeping breaths a few minutes later.

He then thought, "_Now just what are we going to do about Jashin?_"

*Next morning and the storm has ended*

Hidan stayed up all night and when Eoika realized it she didn't argue. She had done the same thing the last time. They then headed off to the mountains and got to the village Eoika and Hidan first met. When they got there it seemed that they hadn't heard anything about Hidan's sin, but just bowed and got to their hands and knees to pray.

Eoika then said, "May we stay here for a couple of days?"

They agreed without any thought and then were shown to a huge house with two beds. They obviously knew that Eoika was Jashin's Bride and that Hidan wasn't Jashin.

When the doors closed and they had been brought food Eoika said, "I'm going to have to die Hidan."

Hidan chocked on his food and said, "What do you mean?"

"The only way to ensure that Jashin won't hurt you is if I sacrifice myself so you can kill him." Eoika said and she looked depressed.

"You can't die Eoika remember? You told me yourself you'll be brought back whenever you want to." Hidan was worried but what he just said made him easier.

"After we first had sex I contacted Jashin and I tried to convince him to not try to kill you but he refused and told me he found my weakness. He then told me he would send assassins after us and that when he killed you and caught me he would kill me. I knew that he would take away your immortality so I changed you and gave you the form of immortality that only Gods have. It took Jashin since the creation of the world to figure out my weakness and I made sure I gave you a harder weakness to find than mine."

Eoika continued, "The gift I gave you that can kill an immortal can kill any immortal even me, but Jashin's heart has to be exposed and then you have to use your power to kill him. Since he knows my weakness I would be the decoy and open his chest. He doesn't know his weakness so when I open his heart he'll think it is something else and he'll kill me. But as soon as it is exposed you have to kill him."

Hidan looked at her and thought it was a joke but her serious face told him otherwise. He then said, "If that's what you want I'll do it."

She looked at him and smiled saying, "I want this. I want you to be safe and this is the only way."

He went over to her and then hugged her saying, "But we'll booth try to expose his heart and I'll try my best to save you from dying. I love you Eoika."

"I love you Hidan." Tears came to both of their eyes and they kissed, but they stopped because a person from the village was coming in. They rushed to their places and started to eat. Hidan was sick to his stomach so the food didn't go down easy.


	5. Jashin's Bride

A/N: Thanks for reading this but is the last one. I hoped you enjoyed this story but please make your final reviews! I want to hear how you truly feel about it and thanks for reading.

When almost everyone in the village, except the village guards, was asleep Hidan and Eoika snuck out of the village. When the village was well out of the way when they headed up the mountain Hidan asked, "SO did you ever have sex with Jashin?"

Eoika shook her head and said, "No I was just cursed by my parents to be his bride; not to actually _be_ it. Jashin and we have a mother/sister son relationship so it was just weird to me and I wouldn't let him touch me. He thought if he couldn't have me no man could so that's why the sin is there. Now we're going to face Jashin very soon after we get the top of the mountain so I hope you're prepared."

"I am Eoika, and I love you." Hidan said as the top of the mountain was in sight.

"I love you Hidan." She replied then soon after they were on the top of the mountain. She then turned to him and said, "Hold on to me, Jashin and I are the only ones allowed in this realm so if you're not with me you be killed."

Hidan grabbed onto her and she said, "Tel Su Retne" and cold snowy winds encircled them and to any observers they seemed to disintegrate to snow. A second later Hidan was given the okay to let go when he did he felt the snow had stopped and the air around them felt like an average spring day. All around them was white but then Eoika took a step and the white turned to a field of flowers and a blue sky with one or two clouds floating over head. She then yelled, "Jashin come out here!"

A gnarled tree that looked like it was meant to be in a haunted forest more than its current position in the middle of the field. Hidan saw Eoika tense up and then he saw a man with the same hair and eyes as Eoika. He was tall and looked like he worked out but not those macho body builders. He looked like he knew what he was doing and everyone was beneath him.

Jashin then smiled and said, "Ah Eoika I' so glad you decided to come back to me" his eyes then traveled to Hidan and he continued, "And you brought the sinner for my own personal punishment."

Eoika clenched her fists and said, "You're right that I'm here for you but not in the way you intend. Hidan and I are going to kill you Jashin! Do you remember that I know your weakness?"

Jashin let out a laugh and then said, "Ah but my love don't you remember that I know yours as well?" Jashin took a step forward and then continued, "And I know how to kill the sinner over there as well."

"But he doesn't belong to you anymore," Eoika walked to Hidan, hugged him and looked back at Jashin, "He belongs to me now."

Jashin looked shocked and said after he regained his composure a second later, "I should've known that but I don't care you can have him. He's dead to me now."

Hidan didn't feel like he would before he was rescued from that hole by Eoika, he didn't feel like the world would end; he felt nothing at Jashin disowning him. Jashin looked angry at this reaction and even when Hidan bent down to Eoika and kissed her. In fact Jashin grew so mad he charged at them. Eoika and Hidan dodged the attack but Jashin just attacked them again.

Hidan took out his scythe and held Jashin off when he went after Eoika. She was making Jashin's symbol on the ground in her blood so that it may be used by them later. After that was done Eoika was in her vampire mode she grew out her nails to the size of blades and sharper than steel. She and Hidan attacked Jashin and they seemed to be doing pretty well but Jashin took both of their blood and stepped into the circle that Eoika just made.

Hidan and Eoika were frozen in their tracks and Jashin beckoned Eoika over and against her will she walked over to him. When Eoika was in the circle Jashin grabbed her in his arms and said to Hidan, "I'm going to make you both suffer, but the only one to die will be you Hidan." Eoika was then thrown to the ground and Jashin was on top of her forcing a kiss on her.

Hidan and Eoika's eyes widened as they realized what Jashin was doing. He was going to rape Eoika. Hidan tried to move but he just couldn't and he couldn't even close his eyes. Jashin was then removing her clothes and that brought tears to Hidan and Eoika's eyes; Hidan out of anger and Eoika out of fear and sadness.

Jashin stood up and was heading over to Hidan until Eoika grabbed Jashin's leg and Jashin looked back with a smile, "Do you have to say anything my love?" Eoika mouthed something but Jashin couldn't hear and bent down next to her and said, "What did you say?"

Eoika then moved her arm and sliced his heart open and some blood went into her mouth. Jashin was now paralyzed and Eoika said as she stood up and pressed Jashin's chest to her own, "Hidan make the symbol and stab yourself." When Hidan hesitated she yelled, "DO IT NOW!" She was crying but they both knew he had to do it.

He made the Jashin's symbol in his own blood and tears came to his eyes as he said, "Now let's savor the utmost of pain together!!" He stabbed his scythe into his heart and as if he was next to Eoika and Jashin a scythe just like his appeared right through their chests. Hidan removed his scythe and stabbed again to make sure it worked, and their scythe did the same.

He then took it out again and ran over to them as they fell to the ground. Hidan picked up Eoika and said, "You're going to be alright." But it kind of sounded like a question.

"I'm not Hidan he used my weakness against me just as you used your jutsu." Eoika coughed up some blood then said with a smile, "Just think on the bright side. You're now officially the new Jashin and as soon as he dies you'll have all his powers and knowledge, and you've experienced the worst pain."

"What is that Eoika?" Hidan was trying to keep her talking as long as she could.

"You've experienced the death of a loved one, heartbreak, and you even saw and couldn't anything about me getting raped which brought on the pain of helplessness all in one day. Thought the worst pain is the first two I mentioned; most times it is never truly unfelt." Eoika leaned up and kissed him and then lay back down in Hidan's arms and smiled.

Jashin's body turned to dust and then Eoika closed her eyes and her body did the same. Hidan let out a heartbroken yell tat experienced how he felt. He cried and clutched at Eoika's dust which floated away as did the spring scenery which was replaced by a haunted forest that the tree Jashin crawled out of belonged in. Hidan kneeled and cried there for an hour and Jashin's knowledge still hadn't come to him.

Hidan walked around the forest for some time after that until he heard singing and Jashin's knowledge came to him which made him grunt in pain. He fell to the ground as the knowledge flooded his mind. It was not a pleasant feeling but it couldn't compare to the pain he felt from losing Eoika. He got up and walked to where he was hearing the singing.

Then more recent knowledge came to him and a smile came to his face and he ran to the singing. His mood brightened and he found out the truth; Eoika was alive! This whole thing was just a plot between Jashin and Eoika to A) Let Hidan experience new forms of pain, B) let Hidan be Jashin and let Jashin finally rest in peace; which is what Jashin wanted, and C) To let Hidan be able to be with Eoika.

When he got to a pond the scenery turned back to spring but the pond still stayed but in the middle appeared a rock which sat upon it a singing and smiling Eoika in her Jashin symbol kimono. She then looked at him and stopped singing.

She hopped over to Hidan and hugged him, asking, "Will you ever forgive me."

He laughed as he hugged her back and said, "I can never stay mad at you, but Jashin may take a bit longer."

She laughed and then said, "Well I'm still glad you can forgive us both."

Hidan then kissed her and said, "I love you my bride."

"I love you my husband." Eoika said.

Hidan then said, "Well what should my first duty of Jashin be?"

"I think you should cut off your death warrant." Eoika laughed.

Hidan laughed back and said, "I'll do that… but after this."

Hidan kissed her and then took her to the ground with him. Eoika laughed and then they started to kiss and remove each others' clothes, "I love you Hidan, the new Jashin."

"I love you Eoika, Jashin's Bride."


End file.
